Un comienzo diferente
by Lore24
Summary: Otra versión alterna de la serie. Dónde Horatio y Ryan tienen su propia familia.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1: La familia Caine y la familia Wolfe**

Horatio Caine tenía 45 años y ahora una esposa de 36 años, Cielo Caine, hace 10 años que estaban casados. Ambos habían tenido un hijo, Kyle John Caine, nacido el 6 de Julio de 1999, que ahora tenía 6 años. Vivían en una casa normal tipo canadiense de dos niveles. Y en donde tenían un cachorro de Pastor Alemán de 2 meses llamado Rex.

Vivían en Miami, Florida, donde hay hermosas playas y el clima es agradable casi todo el año.

Horatio "H" ya había comenzado a trabajar hace un largo tiempo como el Supervisor, CSI Nivel 3, Diurno de CSI. Además de ser Teniente de la policía.

El equipo CSI del turno de día era encabezado por Horatio, y le seguía la Sargento Calleigh Duquesne, CSI Nivel 3 y Asistente de Supervisor. Luego Eric Delko, CSI Nivel 3. Tim Speedle "Speed", CSI Nivel 3. Y Ryan Wolfe, CSI Nivel 2. Después estaba la Dra. Alexx Woods, como Médica Forense, y el Sargento Frank Tripp, de Homicidios.

Ryan se había casado hace cinco años, con Sherlyn Dean, ahora Sherlyn Wolfe, de 30 años (Ryan tenía 31). Y habían tenido dos hermosos hijos mellizos, una niña y un niño, Ryan Junior y Rebecca "Becky", ambos nacidos el 12 de Mayo del 2002, ahora ya tenían 3 años. Vivían en una casa grande, con dos pisos y sótano. Y también tenían un cachorro de Husky Siberiano de 2 meses llamado Logan, y una gatita Van Turco de 3 meses de nombre Lilly.

Cielo trabajaba de Bibliotecaria. Y Sherlyn de Pediatra.

Los mellizos de Ryan habían tenido que comenzar a asistir a Preescolar, ya que sus padres tenían que trabajar y no querían dejarlos con una niñera.

Y Kyle ya había comenzado la escuela Primaria, 1º Grado.

Las cosas parecían ir a su debido ritmo en Miami, o sea, claro que había crímenes más de una vez…y H y su equipo tenían que encargarse de resolverlos. Y esto último era algo que se mantenía alejado de los oídos de los niños, siempre los protegían…quizás a veces los sobreprotegían, pero era porque habían visto cosas terribles en su trabajo y no querían que les pasara algo parecido a sus niños.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2: Kyle peleándose en la escuela y una visita a los Wolfe**

Era un soleado martes, el 20 de Septiembre de 2005, Kyle permanecía sentado en una silla en la oficina del director mientras sus padres llegaban.

Se había metido en problemas, se había peleado físicamente con un compañero y habían llamado a sus padres, Horatio y Cielo.

-Sr. Cornell, es un placer verlo de nuevo. A pesar del reciente evento-dijo H, estrechando la mano del director de la escuela de su hijo

-sí, el placer es mío, Sr y Sra. Caine-dijo Brent Cornell –siéntense, por favor-agrego

-claro-dijo Cielo, sonriendo. Y ambos padres se sentaron, cada uno al lado de su hijo.

-resulta que esta mañana, cerca de las 11:30 horas, cuando estaban por almorzar los alumnos, su hijo Kyle y un compañero llamado Thomas, se pusieron a pelear físicamente-explico el director

-jejeje-rió nervioso, Kyle, mirando a sus padres

-Kyle dice que Thomas lo insulto y lo provoco. Thomas dice que Kyle le dio un puñetazo de la nada. Por esta vez, lo dejaré pasar, pero si hay una segunda vez, me temo que tendré que hacerlo oficial y se le aplicará un castigo a Kyle, como permanecer en biblioteca los dos recreos-

-me parece bien-dijo Cielo, seria

-completamente bien-dijo Horatio, igual de serio

-¡Pero papá…!-se quejo Kyle

-"pero papá" nada. Lo que hiciste fue muy serio y grave, Kyle-

-creo que las dos palabras son sinónimos-dijo, deliberadamente, su hijo

-¿Sabes lo que significa "sinónimo"? He tenido suficiente de esta actitud, Kyle. Guarda silencio, ¿Ok?-dijo H, con severidad

-¡No es justo! ¡Siempre que digo o hago algo que no te gusta, me regañas o me callas!-grito Kyle, enfadado

-es porque eres mi hijo y siempre voy a querer lo mejor para ti-

-¡Pffff!-

-además, si te aplican ese castigo, podré tenerte vigilado en biblioteca-dijo Cielo, Kyle abrió los ojos como platos… ¡Eso sería realmente humillante!

-¿Un puñetazo? ¡¿Cómo es eso, Kyle?! ¡Estoy bastante seguro de que no has visto ese tipo de violencia en casa!-grito Horatio, estaba perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia

-yo…fue como en la película, ¡Ups!-dijo Kyle y se tapo la boca con ambas manos

-¡¿Qué película?! ¡¿Has estado viendo una película para mayores sin mi permiso ni el de tu madre?!-

-bueno, fue idea de Brian…dijo que sería divertido y que nadie se enteraría-dijo Kyle, agachando la cabeza y sintiéndose culpable por haber delatado a su amigo

-las mentiras tienen patas cortas, ya deberías saber eso-dijo Horatio, soltando un suspiro para calmarse

-pero la película sólo tenía mucha sangre, no asustaba para nada…-intento excusarse Kyle

-¡No me interesa! ¡Los dos son muy pequeños para ver esas cosas!-

-¡La gente muere, papá! ¡Ya sé eso!-grito Kyle, frustrado de que su padre lo tratará como si fuera un niño pequeño

-¡Y no tendrías porque haberte enterado de esa manera!-

-¡Horatio, Kyle, basta!-grito Cielo, logrando acallarlos

-matan vacas, pollos y cerdos para que podamos comer, ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?-refunfuño Kyle, dolido

-bueno, es difícil de explicar, Kylie…-dijo Cielo, haciendo una mueca

-¡Con lo adorable que son los cerditos! ¿Y la historia de los tres cerditos y el lobo feroz que me contaste, mami? ¡¿Qué paso luego con esos cerditos?! ¡¿Llegaron humanos y los devoraron?!-grito Kyle, a punto de llorar

-no, hijito, no paso eso, tranquilo-dijo Cielo, acariciándole la cabeza. Kyle sorbió las lágrimas

-creo que nos estamos yendo del tema-dijo el director, haciendo una mueca

-sí, sentimos mucho el comportamiento de nuestro hijo-dijo Horatio

-¡Yo no lamento nada! ¡Thomas se lo merecía!-grito, inesperadamente, Kyle mientras se ponía de pie

-¡Kyle John Caine, pídele disculpas ahora mismo al director!-lo reprendió Horatio, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-¡Pero Thomas me provoco! ¡Es él quien debería estar siendo reprendido! ¡No yo!-grito Kyle, dando un fuerte pisotón

-¡¿Vas a comenzar a tener un berrinche aquí mismo, Kyle?!-grito Horatio, otra vez perdiendo la paciencia

-no, perdón. Lo siento, señor director. No volverá a suceder-dijo Kyle, cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a sentarse

-me alegra escuchar eso, Kyle. Ya sabe, Sr. Caine, hay que ser mano dura con los niños de ahora-dijo el Sr. Cornell

-estoy en desacuerdo, Sr. Cornell-dijo Horatio, frunciendo el ceño

-¡Por favor! Hay escuelas de este Estado en donde los directores y profesores pueden castigar físicamente a los alumnos. Esta sería una escuela ideal si pudiéramos castigar corporalmente a los niños como su hijo, les hace falta que alguien los azote-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ningún director o maestro va a pegarle a mi hijo!-grito Cielo, levantándose de la silla, y mirando al director enfurecida

-¡Exacto! Él es muy pequeño y la disciplina física muchas veces no sirve de nada-dijo Horatio, levantándose y alzando a Kyle

-bien, doy fin a esta discusión-dijo Cielo, dirigiéndose a la puerta

-por favor, hablen…-dijo el director, pero un portazo de parte de Cielo que había salido junto a su esposo y su hijo, lo sorprendió -…con Kyle-termino la frase, aunque claro, nadie lo escucho y si lo hicieron, lo ignoraron

-¡No puedo creer esto! ¡¿Cómo puede estar de acuerdo con que castiguen físicamente a los niños?!-exclamo Cielo, sentándose en el asiento del acompañante de la Hummer de su marido y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad

-no lo sé, nunca lo hubiera esperado de Brent-dijo Horatio, haciendo una mueca y comenzando a conducir

-¿Tuviste que salir más temprano por culpa mía?-pregunto Kyle, removiéndose en el asiento trasero

-algo así, tu madre se tuvo que retirar. ¿Eso te parece bien, Kyle? ¡¿Te parece correcto?!-dijo Horatio, apretando los dientes

-no, lo siento…-murmuro Kyle, mirando por la ventana

-que sea la primera, única y última vez, ¿He sido claro?-dijo Horatio, seriamente

-sí, señor, claro como el agua…-dijo Kyle, resoplando

-eso espero. Voy a dejarlos a ti y a tu madre en casa, y debo volver al trabajo-

-pero… ¿No puedes llevarme contigo? Quiero ver al tío Ry-dijo Kyle, sonriendo. Sí, llamaba "tío Ry" a Ryan y los demás también eran sus "tíos".

-no, nada de eso, por lo menos por hoy, hijo. Apenas vayas a casa, te irás a tu habitación y permanecerás ahí hasta la merienda, luego harás tu tarea, cenarás y te irás a la cama temprano-dijo Horatio, con un tono algo severo

-¡No es justo! ¡¿Me estás castigando?!-grito Kyle, pataleando

-así es, no patalees. Te lo mereces. De hecho, debería de quitarte la televisión y la computadora, pero no lo haré esta vez. Tal vez así lo pienses mejor cuando tengas ganas de golpear a otro compañero-

-¡Ya lo pensé! ¿No puedo ir a ver al tío Ryan y a mis "primos"? ¡Tan sólo un ratito! ¡Por favor, papi!-exclamo Kyle, sabiendo que lo último ("papi") haría efecto inmediato en su padre. Horatio suspiro y se mordió el labio inferior

-okey, luego de la merienda podemos ir a ver a Ryan y a su familia. Y si te portas bien, quizás podamos ir a ver una película todos juntos-dijo Horatio, sonriendo

-¡Genial! ¡Gracias, papi! Prometo que seré el niño más bueno del mundo-dijo Kyle, sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-no prometas cosas que quizás no puedas cumplir-dijo Cielo, haciendo una mueca

-¡Mami!-se quejo Kyle, molesto. Cielo rió y le tocó la punta de la nariz a su hijo.

-sólo bromeaba, chiquitín-le dijo, Kyle sonrió

Y cómo dijo Horatio, Kyle se quedo encerrado en su habitación hasta la merienda. Claro, el niño tenía sus juguetes ahí, así que no se aburrió mucho.

Después de merendar en familia, fueron a visitar a la familia Wolfe…

-hola, H. Hola, Cielo. Y Hola, Kyle-dijo Ryan, sonriendo mientras los dejaba entrar en su casa

-hola, tío Ry. ¿Me dejarás usar tu arma esta vez?-pregunto Kyle, tironeando la manga del traje de su "tío"

-no lo creo, Kyle. Por mucho que me lo pidas, tu padre no está de acuerdo y yo tampoco-dijo Ryan, haciendo una mueca

-¡Aguafiestas!-exclamo Kyle, sentándose en el sofá. Los adultos rieron

-¿Qué tal las clases escolares?-pregunto Sherlyn, sonriendo y mirando a Cielo

-bien, sólo que hoy se peleo con un compañero-dijo Cielo, suspirando

-¡Wow! ¿Kyle peleando? ¡Eso debo verlo!-exclamo Ryan

-¡Hey! ¡No le des un mal ejemplo!-lo "regaño" su esposa Sherlyn

-lo siento, no pude contenerme-dijo Ryan, revoleando los ojos y se dirigió a la cocina

-¡Kyle, Kyle!-gritaron los mellizos, corriendo hacía su "primo"

-hola, Becky. Y Hola, Ryan Junior-dijo Kyle, sonriendo y abrazándolos a ambos

-nosotlos ya vamos al Plescolal-dijo Ryan Junior, a media lengua. Le estaba costando más que a su hermana aprender a hablar bien.

-sí, es muy divertido-dijo Rebecca, dando un brinco

-sí, ya lo creo. Yo también fui al Preescolar-dijo Kyle, acariciando la cabeza de ambos mellizos

-¿Vendrás a mi próximo Cumpleaños?-pregunto Becky, su hermano la miro molesto –quiero decir…nuestro Cumpleaños-

-claro, falta mucho para eso, pero claro que vendré. Siempre vengo, ¿No? ¿Cuándo les he fallado?-

-nunca-dijo Ryan Jr, riendo

-así es-dijo Kyle, sonriendo -¿Vamos a jugar con los juguetes?-

-¡Sí! ¡Hagamos una fiesta de té!-grito Becky

-¡No! ¡No una fiesta de té!-gritaron al mismo tiempo, Ryan Jr y Kyle

-¡Agh! ¡Tontos!-se quejo la niña

-¡Rebecca! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre decir esas palabras?-dijo Ryan, molesto

-¡Pero papi, tú y mamá las dicen todo el tiempo!-protesto Becky

-no significa que por eso tengas que decirlas-dijo Sherlyn, frunciendo las cejas

-okey, lo siento. ¿La tía Cielo y tú quieren hacer una fiesta de té conmigo?-pregunto Rebecca, entusiasmada

-está bien-cedió Sherlyn

Y los niños se fueron a jugar con juguetes (autitos, aviones, ladrillitos, etc) mientras Rebecca, Cielo y Sherlyn hacían una fiesta de té.

Luego, ambas familias salieron a ver una película al cine.

Y los Caine volvieron temprano a casa, para cenar y que Kyle se fuera a dormir temprano.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo 3: Valentía**

Era un típico día soleado en Miami.

Kyle estaba desayunando, pronto se iría a la escuela.

Su padre, de repente, recibió un mensaje por celular

-localizaron a los narcotraficantes que tanto buscábamos-le comento a su esposa Cielo

-genial, es hora de que los encierren de una buena vez-dijo Cielo, soltando un suspiro y peinando a Kyle

-¿Qué significa "narcotraficante"?-pregunto, intrigado, Kyle

-umh…es largo de explicar, no debí decir eso enfrente de ti-dijo H, haciendo una mueca

-¡Vamos, papi! ¡Quiero saber que significa! ¿Son como asesinos?-

-no siempre, son criminales. Personas que…transportan cosas ilegales-

-¿Cómo armas?-pregunto Kyle, sonriendo

-no, otras cosas. Cómo…remedios que no están permitidos-dijo Cielo

-y son extremadamente peligrosos, jamás te acerques a un narcotraficante, hijo. Puedes salir herido o peor, muerto-dijo Horatio, serio

-sí, pa-dijo Kyle, cruzando los dedos en su cabeza

Luego Horatio lo llevo a la escuela y cuando termino, Kyle quiso escaparse de que su madre lo recogiera o del autobús y salió a buscar a aquellos tan "temibles" narcotraficantes.

Los encontró en un callejón bastante grande, mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos.

-es el momento para que le demuestre a papá cuan valiente soy, tomaré esos medicamentos y se los llevare-se dijo a si mismo Kyle, viendo unas pastillas a los pies de uno de los hombres.

Estaba acercándose lentamente cuando llego Horatio junto a Ryan y Speed…

-¡Kyle! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-grito Horatio, entre molesto y sorprendido

-papá…yo…eeemm…-dijo Kyle, asustado

-¡Nos vamos a casa!-grito, furioso, Horatio y tomo a Kyle del brazo. Pero rápidamente tuvieron que tirarse al suelo porque comenzó un tiroteo.

Speed pidió refuerzos y en pocos minutos, ellos tres junto a varios oficiales de policía, detuvieron a los narcotraficantes y los metieron en patrullas.

-esta vez te excediste, mi querido sobrino-dijo Ryan, tirando de la oreja de Kyle

-¡Ay! ¡Tío Ry, me lastimas!-se quejo Kyle, intentando no llorar

-no me parece. Si fuera tu padre no dudaría en castigarte como lo hacía mi tío Ron conmigo, te llevaría a tu dormitorio y te daría unos buenos azot…-dijo Ryan, enfurecido y sin soltar su oreja

-¡Ryan, ya es suficiente!-lo reprendió Horatio

-claro, lo que tú digas, H-dijo Ryan, soltando a Kyle. Pensó que estaba en problemas, Horatio no solía llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

-Kyle, me has decepcionado-dijo Horatio, mirando muy serio a su hijo

-lo sé-dijo Kyle, agachando la cabeza

-han podido matarte, me desobedeciste deliberadamente-

-sólo intentaba ser valiente como tú-dijo Kyle, comenzando a llorar

-yo soy valiente cuando debo serlo. Kyle, ser valiente no significa buscar problemas-le explico su padre, dulcificando su tono de voz

-pero tú no le tienes miedo a nada-dijo Kyle, mirándolo a los ojos

-hoy lo he tenido-dijo Horatio, haciendo una mueca de disgusto

-¿De veras?-pregunto, sorprendido, Kyle

-sí, creí que te perdería-le aseguro su padre

-hasta los adultos como tú sienten miedo, ¿eh?-dijo Kyle, ahora sonriendo

-así es. Vamos, pequeñito, debemos irnos a casa. Tu mamá debe estar preocupadísima-dijo Horatio, erizándole el pelo a su hijo

-¡Papi! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Qué mami me lo acaba de peinar hoy!-se quejo, riendo, Kyle

-por suerte, los míos aun son muy pequeños como para hacer travesuras graves-dijo Ryan, soltando un suspiro

-sí, bueno, van a crecer rápido. Y cuando te des cuenta, ya estarán terminando la escuela Primaria-dijo Speed, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Ryan

-sí, eso creo-dijo Ryan, resoplando

-esperemos que Ryan Junior no sea tan rebelde como su padre-se burlo un oficial

-¡Ya cállate, Conner!-grito, molesto, Ryan

-no grites-lo regaño Horatio

-lo siento, H-murmuro Ryan, cabizbajo. Kyle rió.

Luego de eso, Horatio llevo a su hijito a su casa.

Cielo lo abrazo con fuerza, le beso la cara y le dio una regañina leve.

Horatio lo castigo, lo envió a su habitación hasta la cena.

Dando pisotones, entre berrinche y lloriqueo, Kyle obedeció.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capitulo 4: Príncipe Kyle y Ryan herido**

Era una mañana algo fría y nublada.

-Kyle, por decima vez, ordena tu habitación-le dijo Horatio, perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia con su hijo

-¡No es la decima vez que me lo dices! Es cómo…sólo la segunda vez-se quejo el niño

-no lo creo, ya hemos perdido la cuenta. Ordena de una buena vez tu habitación-dijo su madre

-la tengo ordenada…a mi modo-se excuso el pequeño

-¡Tienes la ropa y los juguetes tirados por todos lados! ¿A eso le llamas "orden"?-dijo H, molesto

-sí, así encuentro más rápido las cosas-dijo Kyle, desafiante

-no es la manera. Limpia ese basurero de una vez-dijo Horatio, enfadado

-¡No es un basurero! Es Kyle Lands-lo corrigió Kyle, enojado porque su padre no pudiera respetar sus fantasías

-okey, rey Kyle, ordene su habitación porque nosotros no lo haremos-dijo su madre, siguiendole el juego

-fue culpa de los orangutanes, querían piojos-dijo Kyle, señalando a sus animales de peluche

-¿Piojos?-repitio Horatio, riendo

-sí, pensaron que podían encontrarlos en la ropa. Y luego pasaron corriendo los guepardos y desordenaron más-dijo Kyle, señalando ahora a tres guepardos de peluche

-ya veo, ¿Y quien va a ordenar todo este desastre?-dijo Cielo, levantando una ceja

-mis sirvientes, Jule y June-dijo Kyle, ahora señalando a una jirafa y a un elefante de peluche

-no creo que ellos dos puedan con todos. Su alteza tendrá que moverse y ordenar él solito-dijo Horatio, sonriendo

-¡No! Los reyes dan órdenes, nadie le da órdenes a él-dijo Kyle, molesto

-lo lamento, pero por ahora, sólo eres un príncipe en esta casa…sin contar tu habitación. Frank puede ayudarte-dijo Horatio, viendo que su amigo Frank estaba tomando un café en el pasillo de la casa

-¡No necesito a un viejo gordinflon y pelón para manejar mi reino!-espeto Kyle

-nada de palabrotas, Kyle-lo reprendió Horatio

-no dije ninguna mala palabra-dijo Kyle, enseñandole los dientes como un perro agresivo

-Frank, ¿Podrías ayudar a Kyle a ordenar su habitación? Es un verdadero chiquero-dijo Cielo, mirando a Frank Tripp

-claro, vamos, Kyle-dijo Frank, que había escuchado algo de la conversación

-¡Okey! Pero yo soy el rey de mi habitación, ¿Entendido?-dijo Kyle, zapateando camino a su habitación

-no lo creo, sólo eres un príncipe, pequeñito. Limpiar tu habitación es una regla de la casa de los reyes, tu padre y tu madre-dijo Frank, mirándolo

-cuando sea rey, será lo primero que cancele-dijo Kyle, sonriendose

-no lo creo-

-oye, tienes que obedecerme en todo-dijo Kyle, tocandole la panza

-¡Todavía no! Y con una actitud así, me temo que vas a ser un rey bastante patético-le dijo Frank, molesto

-yo no lo creo así-dijo Kyle, sonriendo con picardía y comenzó a cantar –poderoso rey seré. Sin oposición-

-pues yo nunca he visto un rey que no tenga corona-dijo Frank, erizandole el pelo

-nunca ha habido nadie así, seré la sensación…observa como grito, yo te causo un gran ¡TEMOR!-canto Kyle, tirando al suelo a su "tío"

-pues no parece nada excepcional-dijo Frank, limpiandose el sudor y se dio cuenta de que la toalla estaba sucia

-¡Yo quisiera ya ser un rey!-canto Kyle, con alegría. Y su prima Rebecca, que estaba en la casa junto a su hermano mellizo y sus padres, se le unío.

-piense bien y verá que aun le falta mucho, alteza-le dijo Frank, con el dedo índice

-nadie que me diga-comenzó a cantar Kyle

-bueno, cuando dije que…-dijo Frank, Rebecca le saco la lengua y él se giro a verla

-lo que debo hacer-

Ahora Kyle le estaba haciendo burla

-¡Nadie que me diga…!-exclamo Kyle, cuando Frank se giro a mirarlo

-¡…Cómo debo ser!-cantaron, al unisono, los dos primos mientras corrían hacia el baño

-¡Viene aquí!-le grito Frank a Kyle

-libre de correr seré-canto el niño

-bueno, definitivamente eso no-dijo Frank, serio y siguiendolos

-todo lo que quiera haré-

-usted y yo tenemos que, de cara a cara hablar-le dijo Frank, molesto

-mira nada más, al rey que quiere aconsejar-le dijo Kyle, mirando como se estrellaba contra una pared

-si este es el rumbo que llevamos, yo no voy. Lejos me voy de Florida, no me voy a quedar-dijo Frank, sobandose la cara –el chico cada día esta más mal-

-¡Yo quisiera ya ser un rey!-canto Kyle, caminando por el pasillo con su prima Becky –miren por aquí, miren por acá-canto Kyle, y Rex y Logan, los perros de Horatio y Ryan, tiraron a Frank y caminaron arriba de él –donde me vean, ¡Seré una estrella!-

-¡Aun no!-grito Frank, levantandose del suelo

-¡Quiero ya ser el rey! ¡Quiero ya ser el rey! ¡Quiero yaaaaa…ser el rey!-canto, con fuerza, Kyle. Cuando de pronto la cara seria de su tío Eric lo hizo frenar bruscamente

-¿No deberías estar limpiando?-le dijo, molesto

-jejejeje, sí, ya iba-dijo Kyle, nervioso

-estos niños-se quejo Frank, mientras Calleigh le daba una bolsa con hielo para su cara que ahora estaba con moretones.

Todo el equipo había ido a la casa de Horatio para cenar. Además, querían celebrar que habían cumplido algunos años de estar en equipo.

-ve a ordenar tu habitación, Kyle. Ahora nadie te va a ayudar-le dijo Horatio, enfadado

-¡No es justo!-se quejo Kyle, y se fue dando pisotones a su dormitorio.

Hizo bastante poco limpiandola, pero sus padres lo aceptaron. Y le advirtieron que si no continuaba limpiando al día siguiente, le quitarían la computadora.

En eso, en medio de la cena, los CSI recibieron una llamada

-¡Se suponía que ibamos a cenar juntos!-se quejo Sherlyn

-lo siento-dijo Ryan, afligido

-está bien, sólo te pido que vuelvas con vida, ¿Si?-le dijo Sherlyn, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Él asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de sus hijos, su sobrino y de Cielo.

Todos se despidieron y fueron a investigar un supuesto homicidio doble.

En eso, un hombre apareció de adentro de un armario y le disparo a Ryan en el brazo.

Pudieron detenerlo, a decir verdad, Horatio lo mato de un disparo en la frente. Y llevaron al hospital a Ryan.

-bien, Sr. Wolfe, le recetaré algunos analgesicos y antibioticos. Y debería estar bien en tres semanas, aproximadamente-le dijo el doctor, terminando de ponerle un cabestrillo a su brazo izquierdo

-¡¿Tres semanas?! ¡¿Y que diablos estaré haciendo todo ese tiempo?!-exclamo Ryan, frustrado

-no podrá ir al trabajo, eso se lo aseguro. Ni escribir-dijo el doctor, levantando las cejas

-¡No me diga!-grito Ryan, con ironía. El doctor le tocó un poco el brazo, adrede, y lo hizo chillar del dolor

-tienes licencia de lesionado por un mes. Nada de armas, guantes de latex, hisopos, sangre o cadaveres para ti por 28 días-le dijo el doctor, con severidad

-no es justo. No ha sido para tanto. Quiero decir, sí, es mi brazo izquierdo y yo soy zurdo. Pero…-

-pero nada, Ryan. Tengo que ir a atender a otro paciente, espera a la enfermera-le dijo el doctor, retirandose del lugar

-espero que no me pongan una aguja en el trasero, porque me enfadare-murmuro Ryan

-buenas noches, hermanito-dijo Diane Wolfe, entrando en el consultorio

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-gruño Ryan, ya que ella era su hermana mayor

-me dejaron ser enfermara por un año. Deje un poco de lado el ser pediatra. Y ahora tendré que ponerte una vacuna-

-¡Ni soñarlo! Tú no me vas a tocar, estúpida-le espeto Ryan

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! Eres un desagradecido. Ven para acá. No te había visto así desde que tenías seis años-le dijo Diane, sosteniendolo suavemente por la nuca

-¡Diane, sueltame! No me voy a poner una inyección. No me interesa que seas mi hermana, no me bajaré los pantalones enfrente de ti-dijo Ryan, notablemente avergonzado

-no es una inyección, menso. Pero si quieres, puedo darte una. Quieto-le dijo Diane, limpiandole el brazo derecho

-no puedes hacerme esto-dijo Ryan, rompiendo a llorar

-¡Ryan! Van a venir tus hijos o tus sobrinos y te van a encontrar llorando-lo trato de chantajear su hermana

-y yo les diré que es porque eres mala…buaaaa…-

-mala las polainas. Esto es por tu salud, señorito-dijo Diane, comenzando a ponerle la vacuna

-me duele, Diane, me duele-sollozo Ryan. Sabía que sólo debía decir eso, y su hermana aniquilaría a quien le había hecho daño…pero no contaba con que Diane ahora era la enfermera que lo estaba vacunando para que no se le infectara su brazo.

-ya sé, tranquilo. Ya falta menos-le dijo Diane, apenas mirándolo -¡Carajo, Ryan! Deja de quejarte. Vas a darles un mal ejemplo a tus hijos y a tus sobrinos-

-¡Diane dijo una mala palabra! ¡Uuuhhhh!-dijo Ryan, fingiendo sorpresa

-no es una mala palabra, es la parte de un barco-le aclaro Diane, retirando la aguja –ya esta, ¿Ha sido para tanto?-le dijo, poniendole una bandita de colores y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-siiiiii-dijo Ryan, secandose las lágrimas

-¡Ryan! ¡Por favor! ¡Pudiste haber muerto!-grito Sherlyn, entrando como viento a la habitación

-lo siento, mami-dijo Ryan, con sarcasmo

-¡No seas irónico conmigo! Si no fuera que esta tu hermana y tus hijos aquí, no dudaría en abofetearte-le dijo Sherlyn, enojada

-vamos, Lyn, no ha sido mi culpa-dijo Ryan, molesto –además, tu querida cuñada me puso una vacuna…una dolorosa y maldita vacuna-dijo Ryan, mirando su brazo derecho

-y tú, como el hombrecito que eres, te la aguantaste-dijo Sherlyn, ahora ella estaba siendo sarcastica. Diane tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reírse.

-vamonos a casa-dijo Ryan, enfadado

-¡Papi!-gritaron Rebecca y Ryan Junior

-hola, chiquillos-

-nos tenías preocupados-dijo Becky

-cleimos que no volvelias-dijo Ryan Junior, triste

-tranquilos, nunca los dejaré solitos. Vamos a casa-dijo Ryan, soltando un suspiro

-nos vemos, Ryan. Les daré tus saludos a George y a tus sobrinos-dijo Diane, despidiendose con la mano de su hermano pequeño.

-tendré que estar un mes en casa-le dijo Ryan, cuando llegaron al auto, a Sherlyn

-podrás estar más tiempo con los niños, no es tan malo-dijo Sherlyn, intentando animarlo

-sí, eso creo. Espero que Horatio no me ponga a trabajar en nada…-

-no creo-dijo Sherlyn, riendo

Y se fueron a su casa.


End file.
